1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating interior linings or the like for motor vehicles, with a skin of polyurethane material and a glass fiber mat-reinforced polyurethane support, which are "pour-behind foamed" together in a mold.
2. Field of the Invention
Pour behind methods are known as a common molding technique for various designs. Supports for the interior linings can be made of various materials such as metal. The production method differs depending on the type of support.
The automobile industry is imposing ever increasing and stringent requirements on the environmental compatibility of the utilized materials and is looking to the possibility of reusing these materials. Plastic materials can be readily recycled if they consist of one single plastic or of compositions within a single plastic family. For example, the polyurethane materials that are being considered here constitute a single family, the polyurethane family.
High-grade inside linings for motor vehicles consist of a skin that is visible within the interior compartment of the vehicle, a support which takes care of form stability, and a pour behind foam between the skin and the support to achieve a soft touch.